Medical device packaging, in some instances, is used to provide containment of therapy delivery devices or other products during distribution and handling. In some instances, medical devices use rigid, formed packaging (for instance, trays) to preserve sterility and provide protection of potentially fragile and/or expensive medical device products. During package opening, a medical device can migrate free from the packaging and incur damage or loss of sterility.